


Entering the Whirlpool

by Terra_ble



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme, M/M, Time Travel, married avacados, underripe avacadoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_ble/pseuds/Terra_ble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, that was a weird blackout...thing. I gotta find Matt. HEY MATT GET OVER HERE!" he yells to the empty room. He waits a minute. Another minute. "What is the point of knowing a superhero anyway..." Foggy grumbles as he leaves the room to go back to the party himself. </p>
<p>"IDENTIFY YOURSELF" the ceiling all but shouts as he walks into the corridor. </p>
<p>"What the FUck. Oh. Hi, um, Jarvis? It's me Foggy? You know," he chuckles awkwardly, "from the elevators?"</p>
<p>"You are not permitted here. How did get into this building?" The ceiling asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: "Okay so i've read fics before where a couple goes back in time to basically have sexy times with their younger selves/partners and like I never expect it to be that great but then it just IS. So like either Matt, foggy, or both go back in time to when they were in college and.....yeah......."  
> at:  
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=1561872#cmt1561872 
> 
> Author note: Haven't decided if they will have sex or just go through shenanigans yet. Low chance of sex, high chance of shenanigans.

"Picked his bones in whispers.

As he rose and fell

He passed the stages of his age and youth

Entering the whirlpool."

-T.S. Eliot

 

** 2025 **

"Dude. How could you not tell me?" Foggy stands with his hands on his hips in perfect scolding form. Matt tries not to grin even though he can perfectly picture his dad using the same tactic when Matt stole his boxing gloves the first time. Okay, maybe he had been scolded because he used them to punch a playground bully. But that's beside the point.

"Objection." says Matt smirking.

"Denied."

Matt can hear in the beating of Foggy's heart that he isn't really angry. "Yeah, okay, I know Tony Stark?" he gives.

"Tony. Stark."

"Yup."

"You bitch."

"Yup." Matt turns back to the casefile he is working on. Honestly, since he had come out to the world about his 'superhero by night and lawyer by day' lifestyle, work had been much more forthcoming. Nelson and Murdock had never been more lucrative, and Matt had never felt more....carefree. The guilt that tainted his life was lifted when the stain of organized crime in Hell's Kitchen had been broken. Of course, there was always petty crime in case Matt needed a break, but overall, criminals knew that the Devil protected their city. Organized crime was at record lows. Of course, making a deal with the Avengers to help protect his territory came with the cost of outsourcing his firm to Tony but it was well worth it. And Tony knew that morally grey was not a thing Nelson and Murdock protected. Win win. Well, just because Matt offered their services did not mean Tony actually took him up on it. He had a legion of lawyers, why would he care about a small time company?

"Okay I thought we agreed after that whole  hiding-the-world-on-fire fiasco you'd stop lying by omission?"

"Honestly? I forgot."

"You forgot you know Tony Stark? You know the worst part of that is that I totally believe you, right? Only you would forget you knew the billionaire, leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. superhero. Why the hell did I marry you anyway?"

"Because of my sweet ass?"

"Yes. No. Stop confusing the issue dammit."

\--------

"Okay, can  you arrange a superhero playdate thing and come by the office? Tony Stark is, like, amazing. Do you think he would sign my Avengers poster? I shouldn't, should I? Matt what are you doing stop laughing at me this is serious."

"Foggy, just because I know the guy doesn't mean we team up on a regular basis." Matt resumes typing.

"Okay, but if you do and don't swing by I'm never speaking to you again." Foggy says crossing his arms. _Lie_ Matt thinks but says nothing.

\-------

"Karen! You're back! How was the engagement?" Foggy envelops the blonde in a huge bear hug.

"Ahh, death by Foggy. I'm dying" Karen laughs, "Nat is doing lovely, Foggy, thanks. It turns out a siesta was just what we both needed. Oh! Matt, I could barely see you under that stack of papers. Are you that lost without me?"

"Of course, Karen" Matt says smiling, he tilts his head in greeting, marks his place with a neon pink sticky note (Foggy's gift) and stands to give her a hug.

"Hey, you think we'll just become one of those old married couple friends?" Karen asks as Matt approaches.

"We can only hope." Matt says quirking his lips.

"Well, I brought in the mail. It came in just as I was coming up the steps." Karen says laying the letters on the closest stack of folders. "I may not be your secretary anymore, but you need someone to help you organize things! Can I please call her?"

"Oh come on," Foggy says, surreptitiously stealing the mail before Matt has a chance. "We arn't going to replace you with your sister, no matter how qualified she is. We are perfectly adult, uh, adults."

"Clearly," Karen smirks going to her pristine desk, gesturing at Matt's clutter.

"She just pointed at you, Matt. So i'll have you know this is all your fault. I won't have your mess disgracing the Nelson-Murdock name." Foggy rants, sorting through the mail. "Bill. Bill. Hey, payment. Mark down O'Malley as paid in full, won't you Karen?"

"Not your secretary."

"Okay, fine. As a friend-temporarily-acting-as-secretary-because-she-quit-with-no-notice-and-eloped?"

"Yessir." Karen says, saluting.

\-------

"Bill. Bill. My dentist wants a checkup." Foggy mutters to himself. Matt has told him before that even though he can technically eavesdrop if he focuses, he much prefers Foggy's low tones in the background as he works. He used to worry about all that heartbeat nonsense too, but he doesn't have any secrets from Matt, not anymore.  "Wait. What."

Matt sits up at his desk. "Huh?"

"What." Foggy repeats, walking over to Matt's desk and dropping a letter on top of his hands which were previously busy doing actual work. Matt runs his fingers over the ink on the letter, the slightly raised dried ink allowing him to clearly read the words 'Stark Gala. You're invited. Be there or be square.' with a doodle of Cap's shield over the word 'square'.

"Oh? Do you want to go?"Matt says reveling in the staccato pattern of Foggy's excited heartbeat.

"Do I want to--of course I want to go you idiot."

\---------

"Is this your plus one, Mr. Nelson-Murdock?" says a calm, british voice from the ceiling says as soon as they step into the lobby.

Foggy jumps a few feet in the air. Matt laughs, bright and loud, "That's just Jarvis."

"Oh, uh, yeah I knew that." Foggy mutters, heating slightly.

"Yeah, Jarv, he's my plus one. Which floor is Tony on?"

"Sir is on the balcony of the hundred and second, if you would be so kind?" Jarvis responds pleasantly, opening the doors of one of the elevators.

"I..." Foggy mutters as they start their ascent, at Matt's questioning look he responds "Just wow." as he stares out of the glassed elevator rising high above the rest of the city. "Hell's Kitchen is gorgeous from here."

"Describe it to me." Matt says laying his head on his husbands shoulder.

"It looks exactly as its always looked, right down to that ugly rusted water tower I keep telling you about, you know, the one that is so rusted that the only white part left is just spray paint."

Matt smiles against his shoulder. "Sounds lovely."

"Yeah, buddy, yeah it does."

\------

"So this must be the Murdock to his Nelson!" Tony grins as the two approach, charismatic as always. "Or the Nelson to his Murdock? I always get it confused." Tony says unapologetically.

"And some people wonder why we hyphenated." Matt says.

"Nah that was just so we could keep the name on the door the same." Foggy contributes.

A loud crunch ensues from the bar where the glass has been deem unworthy of the hammer placed upon it. "Oh no. Not again. Listen, it was wonderful meeting you but I have to go yell at a Norse god now." Tony rushes, jogging towards the afflicted bar.

"Well, that was Tony Stark." Matt says helpfully.

"I now know why they say never meet your heroes." Foggy replies.

"Not what you expected?"

"No, pretty much exactly what I expected, but turns out I like my own superhero better." Foggy says giving Matt a quick kiss.

Matt just grins.

\---------

Look at how much has changed, Foggy thinks. His thoughts are slightly muggy from the few sips of mead earlier, but he is nothing if not a happy drunk. He is currently parked on the plush sofa watching Matt mingle and charm. A decade ago Matt would have faked a smile and swallowed his raging guilt at every single thing gone wrong,  lying to everyone just trying to save them from himself. To save them from helping him. From getting involved. This Matt though, this Matt is freer. Not just the fact that he personally cleaned the organized crime syndicates from the city he loves, but also from telling the world about his abilities. He doesn't  have to put up a front anymore.

Matt laughs softly at a joke some woman in a stunning deep blue gown says. Foggy might be a bit drunk, but he still notices how Matt's head ticks to the side every so often, listening. Matt told him once that Foggy's heartbeat grounds him, makes him feel safe. Ever since then Foggy has noticed how often Matt reassures himself that his husband is near, and safe.

Oh he really is drunk. How is the mead still kicking in? Foggy swears he's no lightweight, but that Asgardian mead was something else.

Oh god, Foggy is going to be sick.

Don't puke on the billionaires nice things. Don't puke on the billionaires nice things.

"Matt, I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a sec." Foggy manages knowing that his husband will hear his voice from across the room and bolts to find a restroom.

Why are none of these doors marked. Where the hell is---. Ulp. Foggy picks the first door he can, desperate to get away from the party to be miserable in solitude. Maybe he'll get lucky. He runs through the door.

Machinery, Machinery, oh garbage can. Bingo. And just in time, oh Go---.

 

 

Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Foggy looks around. Just machinery? But...hm....what if the Iron Man armor is here? That's better than a signed poster any day.

He walks around the center table. No, not a table. It's some sort of human sized cylindrical container. It appears to be white painted metal, except it has windows surrounding it with ledges coming off the sills which gives it an almost 360 degree shelf. All sorts of wires are clumped on the shelves and even more dust is clumped in between them. Lights are blinking behind the darkened windows. Some sort of control panel?  It has 'Property of Reed Richards' in black paint on the bit underneath the ledge. Odd. Everyone knows the Fantastic Four only sell Reed's inventions when they are so heavily in debt they can't afford not to. And that has not happened in a while since their merch took off. They even put in a shop in the lobby of the Baxter building.

Maybe Tony has reverse engineered some of Reed's tech into suits? Foggy walks around the control panel, finding a small opening which allows him to go to the center and take a good look at the machinery.

Hey, couldn't hurt. Might be a cool story to tell Karen.

A door slams shut behind him, locking itself with a succinct click. What the heck. He's trapped inside the cylinder.

The entire circle is made up of small buttons and levers, one of them must open the door. Foggy looks around. It almost looks like a sounding board except there is a central display which reads 'Chitauri information gathering experiment 4-11-12'. Weird. The Chitauri invasion hallmarked the strengthening of the mob in Hell's Kitchen with the rebuilding process, why else is there to investigate? Everyone knows the Avengers won that day.

Foggy turns around, next to the door he came in is a large red button labeled 'Leave'.

"Finally." Foggy says out loud as he presses the button.

The world starts to bend and twist before it disappears altogether into a tunnel of light.


	2. Goddammit Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy gets to be the BIG DAMN HERO
> 
> (or just sits on a comfy couch and freaks out)

** 2012 **

"I really, really hate mead." Foggy groans as the world rights itself. The door that had magically appeared to lock him into this carnival ride has decided to release just as quickly. Finally. Foggy stumbles out of the mad cylinder from hell and is immediately surprised by how...neat the room is? All the machinery piles are gone and the place is, Foggy dares to say, sparkling. Maybe if he were a billionaire these things would happen to his desk. But alas.

"Okay, that was a weird blackout...thing. I gotta find Matt. HEY MATT GET OVER HERE!" he yells to the empty room. He waits a minute. Another minute. "What is the point of knowing a superhero anyway..." Foggy grumbles as he leaves the room to go back to the party himself.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF" the ceiling all but shouts as he walks into the corridor.

"What the FUck. Oh. Hi, um, Jarvis? It's me Foggy? You know," he chuckles awkwardly, "from the elevators?"

"You are not permitted here. How did get into this building?" The ceiling asks.

"Uh. Did Matt put you up to this? Because he's a dick and you shouldn't believe a word of his lies." Foggy jokes awkwardly.

"I am notifying the authorities." Jarvis says, redundantly because he had already informed them minutes ago but after years of criminals with oddly impressive climbing skills, xe has found that this extra measure usually sends them back where they came from.

"No wait, man, it's me Foggy Nelson-Murdock. You might have me under Murdock-Nelson or something in your files. I was at Tony's Gala, his ten year anniversary of providing Arc Reactor power to all of New York.  I drank a little mead, might have passed out. It probably happens all the time, right?" Foggy babbles nervously. "Just let me grab my husband and i'll be out of your hair, okay?"

"It is not safe to leave." Jarvis responds, seeming distracted.

"Wait you call the cops to kick me out and now you're holding me hostage.  I'll have you know I am a lawyer.....and still slightly drunk.....and this is confusing even to me."

"I have a theory as to what happened. Please wait until Mr. Stark is available. He should speak to you." Jarvis responds. "Please stay away from the windows Mr. Nelson-Murdock."

"What, why?" Foggy looks at the ceiling. The ceiling ignores him. Foggy sighs. He heads in direction of the comfy couch, only slightly going out of his way to peek out the window. Just in time to see Tony Stark plummet past him at terminal velocity.

 Foggy sits down.

"WAIT, WHAT."

He rushes to the window in time to see Iron Man blast past him. "Oh god what's attacking New York this time? Is Matt there? Jarv, I know we're not best buds right now, but come on. Give me something!"

"Loki is attacking New York." Jarvis says calmly still sounding distracted, like he's in two places and really doesn't care to be in THIS location very much.

"Again?? I thought he was dead?"

"This is the first time Loki has attacked New York."

"Bullshit."

"You came from the room where Sir has just acquired the time machine from Reed Richards, formerly owned by Victor Von Doom. I believe there is a distinct possibility you have time traveled."

"Bullshit."

"The current date is April 11, 2012."

"Bullsh---" Foggy begins to repeat when suddenly a giant portal into the vacuum of space appears.

"I. Oh. Okay. You were right, Jarvis." Foggy says numbly.

His brain has taken a vacation, his body decides to sit on the comfy couch. Several thoughts pass through his head:

 

It really is cushy.

Wonder if we could get one for the office.

Oh god oh god oh god oh god

What if this is an alternate universe where the Avengers don't win.

Didn't the government try to drop a nuke on the city?

Oh shit. Matt.

We're still in college!

On a badly timed bender, we won't find out about the invasion until it's too late to evacuate.

 

But what if this really is an alternate universe? We could  _die._  

 

 

Am I really going to do this?

 

This is probably a bad idea.

 

Probably. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, short chapter, but i'm almost done with the quarter so chapters will actually be posted with a modicum of frequency.


	3. Foggy Lies to an AI and Wrecks a Mini-Van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy is staring at the map. His direction sense has never been perfect, but trying to find where students would put an illegal Sill on a campus map with only acronyms of building names was a feat. And not one he was capable of. 
> 
> Something hits his foot.
> 
> A cane?
> 
> "Oh, sorry," Matt says, looking every bit like Matt the first time they met. The rounded baby cheeks and everything. "I couldn't see---"
> 
> "Whoa." Foggy cuts him off. Young Matt clearly stiffens at his voice, well, Foggy knew he'd never keep his cover around Matt. "Matt-- okay. Um, so, it's me? Foggy."

"Okay, Jarvis, you have to listen to me."

"Yes Mr. Nelson Murdock?"

"I believe you, okay? I'm from the future. And you know what else? I have vital information. Like, if you don't let me out of here Tony Stark might die. And not from falling 50 stories. Like, legitimately die. You have to let me help."

"I do not believe this is a wise course of action. Your mere presence could have irreparable influence on the timeline." Jarvis responds.

"This is Tony Stark's life we're talking about okay? You have to let me out. Ground floor. Seriously Jarvis, I think this is why I was sent back in time."

"And you will return here the moment you save him?"

"Pinky swear."

"Very well." Jarvis opens the elevator doors. Foggy stands far above the city, looking at the wreckage even the pre-alien invasion wrought on the city.

Well, great. Foggy thinks, all I have to do to get out is convince a nanny to let me out of house arrest, survive getting through the city, somehow get to Hell's Kitchen which I know will be decimated in the attack and get Matt and past-me out all without allowing two damn lawyers to catch a whiff of my identity. Easy. 

Foggy hits the lobby button a few more times.

"Please stop." The elevator says in a voice that sounds actually a lot like Jan van Dyne, from what he's seen on television at least. She may be the Wasp, but she's a hell of an actress.

"Oh. Uh, sorry." 

Foggy taps his toe.

I guess billionaires really don't have to do anything very quickly. What is the point of a penthouse when the building gets dented every time there's a grudge match?

Finally, the doors open with a soft ding. Foggy all but runs out of the building. There is rubble everywhere. Luckily the streets seem clear, but that portal. Oh this looks bad. Foggy can already see grunts beginning to pour through the opening. He needs to get clear, fast.

"Holy shit."Foggy stares as the 'T' from the tower begins to fall.

Foggy takes off running across the street. He reaches pavement as the 'T' splits apart the road in front of him, debris flying everywhere.

"Gotta get out of here." Foggy runs down the street away from the tower. Traffic reaches down every single street Foggy can see. "Come on. Come on" Foggy shouts at the cars as he passes. Yes! Thank you minivan. The key are still in the ignition and it's running. Foggy gets in the driver seat and looks at the gas gauge. Half-full. Not bad. An explosion goes off a couple blocks away. Time to go. Foggy looks through his mirrors. About an inch of space on every side of the car. Thanks New York.

Foggy guns the engine, throwing it into reverse and all but smashing the hood of the car behind him. Then he jams it into forward and does the same to the car in front of him. Slowly, way too slowly judging by how close those explosions sound, he wedges the minivan onto the sidewalk and drives away from Stark Tower.

"Man, I really hope this is one of those realities where Stark doesn't drop the nuke."

Driving on sidewalks is not as fun as action movies make it appear. In fact, there's more running over of newsstands and swerving into cars to avoid fire hydrants than one would think.

But somehow Foggy makes it to Columbia Law School. Barely. The minivan looks, uh, worse for the wear. Foggy is almost surprised he still had four wheels by the end of it.

"Okay. Gotta find Matt. What was that bar we always used to go to? I don't even remember the name of it. I think one of the students had a distillery? It was definitely in a basement. Maybe I'll recognize the building from the Quad." Foggy takes off in that direction.

If he were to glance towards downtown, the air would appear thick and blackened. One would almost think it was a rather impressive stormcloud except for its odd location and the tiny swarm like movements just barely visible at the outlines.

Luckily Foggy does not look behind him.

 

\------------------

This has been an odd day for Matt.

Of course the overbearing weight of classes, the pungent smell of alcohol (and pot, second stall in the toilets, what a clever hiding spot) and the encompassing club music was familiar. Ah, the Sill. In the Molecular and Engineering Sciences basement, with the MolES, as they called them. Matt should really be studying. Instead of getting tipsy and listening to Foggy's heartbeat.

So regular. Its beat speeding slightly as Foggy winds around the dance floor, mingling and laughing with his peers all while trying (and failing) not to spill two overfilled beers.

Matt should not get to enjoy this.

He needs to work.

Of course, it would never be enough. He could never bring his dad back, but using the money earned by his father's sacrifice to get anything less than perfect would be like spitting on his grave.

 

"You look a million miles away, you know that?" Foggy says, handing him his beaker, now with a third of the contents outside the glass rather than in.

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting me, I should probably go though." Matt replies, adjusting his grip on his cane slightly with his other hand as he takes a single sip.

"Dude. I've seen you in the room every single night working your ass off. You should- nay, you deserve a break!" Foggy lifts his flask triumphantly, "And-," he continues with the blithe honesty of the truly smashed, "And what a beautiful ass it is. The world would truly suffer if you worked it off completely." Foggy enunciates, slinging an arm over Matt' shoulder.

Matt has to chuckle at that. Maybe a few more drinks, then he can get back to it. Hey, what could it hurt?

He allows himself to be dragged onto the dance floor, drinks forgotten, where Foggy starts doing this ridiculous attempt at what looks like the macarena and the YMCA combined even though it doesn't match the music in the slightest. Matt laughs as Foggy grabs his hand and proceeds to twirl him and they move back and forth, hands clasped, like children.

It's the most fun Matt can remember having in a long time.

 

And then he hears it.

BaDum Bom Bump.

Bom bumpbom.

Two hearts beating in perfect time to each other.

 

Matt knew it was possible, but it was so foreign. Like a fingerprint, each heart has a slightly different pace, different amounts of collagen, reactions to its environment. Very minute, but noticeable if you know how to listen. It's how Matt can know where Foggy is, what mood he's in, all while studying across the campus from him.

And now there were two heartbeats. Both sounded like Foggy - one relaxed and happy, the other worried and tense.

What in the world.

Foggy says something about 'switching off' and a girl replaces him as Matt's dance partner. Foggy starts dancing with her friend.

"Excuse me." Matt tries to say, but the woman gestures to her ears. Ah, yes. The music is loud. Matt's just so used to filtering from his blaring senses he forgot that some people can't simply focus on a single source of input. He signs something to her that looks vaguely like 'I have to go to the bathroom' and slips away.

Across the dancefloor, Foggy, still invested in his arm pumping dance, doesn't appear to notice as he leaves.

\--------------

It was odd, Foggy thought, seeing campus perfectly preserved. Of course, he and Matt had visited campus several times after they graduated, giving inspirational speeches about what students could achieve. They ran a fund for impoverished children and emancipated minors to receive collegiate education, and to get assistance with school-related materials even if they did not. Now that their firm was stable and lucrative, it had been time to give back. No matter how much he teased Matt for trying to gain Sainthood, he honestly supported, nay, loved the worked they did.

Not that that helped him navigate this weird campus of times past.

Seriously, half of these buildings had been torn down and renovated, even if they weren't demolished in the (oh god) current attack.

Sill. Sill. Foggy remembers they drank out of beakers and took shots out of test tubes but that's pretty much it. It has to be at one of the, uh, two or three chemistry buildings. He takes off towards the closest campus map kiosk. Not open, but there should be plenty of paper maps for him to take (wow, pre infra-gps. Weird.).

A  loud explosion sounds off significantly closer than before. Foggy looks at the portal, still a dark black spot over the skyline of the city, at least the nuke isn't a factor yet.

\---------

Matt can't hear any night owls walking around on campus. Perfect. Admittedly, his hearing is always off after the loud music of the Sill, but Matt is reasonably sure. There must be fireworks going on in the city, too. Odd.

He sticks to the shadows, not using his cane and trying not to alert the Double. This is all probably nothing. Probably.

His senses have been nothing but trouble his entire life. His brain won't even let him enjoy his first night off in weeks. Foggy had been pressing him constantly to go out and 'pick up chicks, man'.

This is why he shouldn't get close to people.

 

But this heartbeat. No, not a perfect match to Foggy's. His senses had never been wrong before, why on this? There was a slight difference all along. As he gets closer he can almost hear it, a small portion of dead tissue in the heart muscle, a heart attack recovery. Not in an area of the artium to throw off the rhythm, but just enough to add a dull thump to the otherwise perfect match.

But the smell.

Even when Foggy was eating Cheetos or some other artificially flavored disgrace, he could never cover up that one scent that was truly _Foggy_. Although after he ate Cheetos, it was difficult to find. Ulgh.

But Foggy is definitely outside, Matt can smell it.

\----------------

Foggy is staring at the map. His direction sense has never been perfect, but trying to find where students would put an illegal Sill on a campus map with only acronyms of building names was a feat. And not one he was capable of. 

Something hits his foot.

A cane?

"Oh, sorry," Matt says, looking every bit like Matt the first time they met. The rounded baby cheeks and everything. "I couldn't see---"

"Whoa." Foggy cuts him off. Young Matt clearly stiffens at his voice, well, Foggy knew he'd never keep his cover around Matt. "Matt-- okay. Um, so, it's me? Foggy."

Matt still looks shocked, managing to say, "but...you were dancing? At the Sill?" His radar sense is pointing out every small difference, the lack of facial hair, the heart tissue, the braids in his hair, even his _clothes,_ he's wearing a suit now. But the voice. It's definitely Foggy. Nothing is making sense. "What. Happened." Matt says, slowly and clearly like the single beaker of beer could possibly confuse his senses so drastically, like this was actually happening.

Foggy run his fingers through his hair. Okay. He should have prepared for this.

"Uh, so, this is going to seem really weird. But," He pauses and breathes for a second, as the explosions come closer. Matt turns his ears toward the city, finally noticing something is happening. "Okay. I'm Foggy Nelson. Your friend. From the future. I know it sounds weird but listen to my heartbeat, I promise i'm telling the truth!" he blurts out all at once.

Matt looks as if he's been slapped. He tries to recover quickly, "Listen to your heartbeat? That's crazy---"

"MATT." Foggy all but shouts, "I know about your hyper-senses or whatever. I'm from the future. I promise I will tell you more but for right now you've got to trust me. We have to get out of there. Hear those explosions?"

Matt nods.

"Yeah, that's the avengers fighting off an alien invasion. Fuck, that sounds weirder than time travel. But it's true. I need to get you and past-me and leave. I don't know if this is MY past or some alternate universe past or what, but this campus is going to be destroyed in the attack. Buildings collapsing and all that. We have to get out of here."

Matt looks at him.

"You know i'm telling the truth, we need to get out of here, NOW."

Matt finally speaks, "No." He says, quietly.

"What the hell do you mean, no?" Foggy reacts.

"I-- I believe you. I mean, I believe that YOU believe all....this. But if what you tell me about those explosions is true, we can't leave. We have to evacuate the campus."

Foggy rubs his face with his hands. "There isn't time for that, every second we stand here the explosions get closer."

"We have to help, Foggy please." Matt asks, with the stupid perfect face Foggy has never been able to resist. "Foggy, you should know which building collapse and which don't, if we can get to the intercom system, we can warn the school."

Foggy looks resigned. "I know by now there's no use arguing with Sister Mary. The system is in the Union Building, right? That's one of the ones that had to get rebuilt. We're going to have to hurry." Foggy grabs Matt's arm. "Let's run."

"But, your heart..." Matt manages as he's pulled along."

"Can survive this, it's dealt with much worse. Trust me. Let's go."

 

And they run off.

\--------------

Down at the Sill, Foggy pouts. Just like Matt to go off and study in the middle of a party. Even after he had promised to join in, just for tonight. Foggy shakes his head, trying to keep the melancholy thoughts away.

Who cares. Matt can study if he wants.

Gah. Why does everything have to be about him anyway?

Why do I care if he's having fun with me or not?

Why do I care.

I care.

Because he gets that crinkled forehead look whenever I get back to the room drunk like he's worried.

Because he always asks how my night was even though he has been in the same position ever since he got home.

Because when he actually has fun, he looks about five years younger and does this uncontrollable bouncing thing when he gets excited.

Foggy looks down, realizing he's been smiling at nothing for a while.

 

Ah, time to go find Matt. As always.

 

 

 

Foggy watches Matt look at this stranger like he hung the moon. With such trust that took Foggy months to gain. Even still, Matt sometimes looks at him like he'll run off the first chance he gets.

But this stranger.

Maybe that's why Matt never wanted to go out and party with him.

He has someone.

Someone he feels like he has to hide from Foggy.

Foggy downs the flask in his hand and somberly returns to the Sill. Booze, that's what he needs now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little confusing with the same-name-gang and all, but when they actually talk about it, they'll use different names for clarity. Posting all i've currently written in this chapter. This will be completed, slowly but surely. 
> 
> Also - I am not really a writer. I just really love these dumb avocados and time travel in general. I wish I could write more fleshed out scenes, but it is definitely not my strength! Hopefully everything is clear, but not, like, beating you over the head with details.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a definite work in progress and updates may be sporadic due to the approach of Finals, but I love time travel and these dumb babies a lot, so don't fear. Comments and kudos feed the angry daemons in my soul. Author out.


End file.
